


Wrong Side of Heaven

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn't sure how he had ended up here. After all the events of New York, and then finding out Bucky had been brainwashed, he had done what he thought was right. He had searched to help his best friend. But after a few years, even the super soldier had to begin giving in to doubt. Maybe Bucky didn't want to be found. That's when he'd driven through a small town in California. Beacon Hills. And that's when it all began, leading to a romance he had never expected and a discovery that wasn't as surprising as he had once thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaction

Steve pulled into the driveway of his house. It was small, relatively speaking. It had three bedrooms [one was a study/library and the other was a guest room on the off-chance Natasha or one of the others stopped by], and two bathrooms. The living room and dining room were basically the same area and the kitchen was spacious but not huge like at Avengers Tower. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight, and he hoped no one called him into work at the Sheriff's station where he'd been given a job. He was still a bit stunned at what he'd seen, or rather _who_ he'd seen change into something not quite as human. Getting out and making sure the door was locked, he took the steps up onto the porch and unlocked his front door. He'd heard enough of the things in Beacon Hills that he felt better leaving it locked if he was gone even for a minute. Walking in, he took the jacket he'd been wearing off and hung it on the coat rack in the corner of the small foyer. He moved to the couch, letting his body lay back across it as he stared at the ceiling. He just needed to take it in for a minute. 

Apparently, Peter knew that.

Glancing at his phone, Steve hadn't heard it ring once since he'd left the ~~man~~ werewolf in the wooded area where Steve jogged after work. Peter was a werewolf, there was no denying that. But what Steve was having trouble understanding was why Peter wouldn't have told them. He'd been living in Beacon Hills for well over a year now, been seeing Peter more than half that time. While Steve was a little bit disconcerted by the lack of information, he was also aware there were personal things similar to it that he had never told Peter. Starting with his real last name. Sine meeting Peter, and subsequently the few Hales that remained of the ma-wolf's family, he had been known as Steven Grant, not Steven Rogers. He had needed the anonymity of not being recognized. Peter knew Steve wasn't human but could heal fast, which looking back made more sense when Peter hadn't been bothered by the suddenly missing gunshot wound Steve had gotten while breaking a drug sell. Things were being seen in new light on many instances for Steve now, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or if he was concerned. Like the time he'd been making Alfredo and Peter [who had a key after the two had been together almost six months] came over and immediately knew what kind Steve was cooking. There was also the time when Peter had known, without Steve having to say a word, that Steve was upset. Thinking about it, Steve now wondered how he hadn't put together that Peter wasn't human. The entire relationship had been so comfortable and natural that Steve had just felt like he'd found his place. A real home that he felt he'd lost when he realized he couldn't find Bucky, who was his only family left [although the "winter soldier" wasn't his kin by blood]. 

Sitting up, he went to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He wasn't the biggest fan of it, but right now he felt he needed the slight burn of the alcohol. It wouldn't get him drunk because of the effects of the serum [and now that he thought about it, Steve noticed Peter had never been drunk once when they'd shared a bottle], but the action itself would hopefully calm him down. He slowly drank the glass, raising it to his lips every few minutes so as not to drink it too fast and end up downing an entire bottle on his own. After half an hour, he looked back at his phone. Still not even a text from the wolf he'd grown to adore so much he thought he loved him. Looking down at his glass and then back over at the phone, he set the empty tumbler down and moved to pick up the device, unlocking the screen and dialing the number he had saved in his contacts, but knew by heart all the same. HE waited for a few rings before the voice on the other end of the line made him smile. 

"Hello?" Peter's voice is normal in most aspects, but Steve briefly wondered if there was a sadness there as well. 

"Peter, hey." the super soldier said, smiling lightly. "Uhm, I know I kind of left you out there-"

"It's okay. I should have told you." Peter answered, making Steve give a half-laugh. 

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one." he assured, nodding although Peter couldn't see it. "I was wondering if you could come over. We, uh, we should talk." There's silence for what feels like an hour before Peter's voice answered him. 

"You want to see me right now?" he asked, his tone either confused or nervous. Steve can't read Peter's voice very well over the phone. 

"Well, yeah. I can even cook something if you want." 

"I don't think cooking will be necessary, Steve." Peter replied. "I can be there in an hour."

"I'll be here." Steve promised. The line hangs up on Peter's end and Steve wonders if maybe he should have said something more than that. Something that held more meaning to it. Something like _I love you_.


	2. Confession

It wasn't like it was all a game. Peter had never meant anything to be a game when it came to Steve. Everything had started because of a kind of tugging sensation in his body the day he'd met the man. Steve had a kind of ruggish but very old fashioned style that coupled with the man himself had Peter hooked like a shot of wolfsbane laced tequila. Things hadn't gone particularly fast, but they were by no means slow, either. The two had several times where they met as friends in the initial three months after Steve had arrived. Steve had even, before actually saying anything, given Peter a "hypothetical" scenario about what someone who had only been attracted to women and been raised that same sex wasn't a true match should do if they somehow found themselves emotionally attached and physically attracted to someone of the same sex. Peter had somewhat hoped said hypothetical had been about them, but forced it aside and gave Steve options to take. It wasn't until three weeks later, when Peter had invited Steve over for dinner, that things had become a little different. 

Steve had leaned in to kiss Peter as he'd gotten ready to leave, and while at first, the wolf hadn't responded immediately, he quickly caught up. There wasn't much physicality after that for a while, mainly kisses, cuddles, just plain holding one another. Peter may have lost his mind, but something about the normality of a real relationship had him feeling completely sane again, there's wasn't even the slightest urge to hunt on the moon. When the sexual aspect finally became part of their deal, it was six months after their first kiss, and Peter couldn't be sure who had actually started it, no matter how hard he tried to decipher it. But it had been wonderful, in many ways better than anything Peter had done prior. Despite not telling Steve he was a werewolf, Peter knew he'd found his match. It was just a matter of a time to explain everything about the town in the reality that few saw it for. It hadn't turned out that way unfortunately. 

Peter had been alone tonight, the first full moon for him to be so since his relationship with Steve had started, and he'd seen why the moonlight struggles had stopped; Steve had been the one keeping him so human he hadn't needed the rush of a hunt. But as luck would have it, Steve had gotten called in for a graveyard shift and Peter was left by himself. The itch started early, and Peter could do absolutely nothing to sate it. So he'd gone to the preserve. Deer were big right now, and the loft was close enough that he could ask Derek to help clean and carve it. But not all had gone as planned. A bunch of hormonal teenagers had snuck into the preserve and of all people, Steve had been asked to disperse the party. The man had, but by accident happened upon a shifted Peter. The wolf had shifted back, knelt over a deer's body, and yet hadn't been able to say anything, which for Peter was a feat of itself. And then Steve had left. Unable to say anything, Peter had let the male leave. He'd trekked home and cleaned up, changing into a pair of jeans and a dark cream v-neck. He hadn't expected for Steve to find out in such a blatantly gore ridden manner, so he'd struggled to find a way to explain. But when Steve had called over an hour later, Peter had picked up regardless of what he thought he'd find on the other end. The drive to Steve's house was silent, not even the usual classic music on his radio as he drove. His mind was a swirling pit of emotions, because with his record of relationships; familial or otherwise, he was dreading the words that were likely to part the lips of the man he'd become so madly attached to that the mere thought of losing Steve had his chest aching to the point his eyes teared up. When at last he turned on the block of Steve's house, he slowed to almost not driving as he coasted to the drive way and pulled in alongside the car. He sat for the longest five minutes before he slowly got out of the car. He took a slow breath in, released it in a sigh and prepared for the worst. Walking with faux confidence, he went up the sidewalk and to the door, ringing the doorbell as he waited. It seemed like ages until the lock clicked and he laid eyes on Steve, as mixture of comfort and loss.

"Steve," he breathed, smiling faintly. He wasn't sure what to do, not sure what it was that Steve wanted to talk about. Steve smiled at him, stepping aside and reaching to take Peter's hand and lead him inside. 

"I was wondering if you'd back out." the blonde admitted. "I'm glad you're here."

Peter felt a bit of the dread fade at the words, nodding as he laced his fingers with Steve's, letting the contact send a wave of comfort through him. "I wouldn't back out, Steve. Not with you." he answered. "What do you want to talk about?"

Steve led the wolf to the living room and sat down, giving a soft smile that was sad in a way. "I wanted to talk about us." he explained, unaware of the heavy pit that filled Peter's stomach as he spoke. He looked down and took the man's hand, thumb running over the back of the wolf's hand. "Peter, I want to move passed this. I'm not going to leave. But tonight, realizing that you're not human? It dawned on me that you're not the only one who hasn't been...entirely honest." He finally looked up in time to receive a kiss, returning it with ease as he hummed, enjoying the affection until Peter broke the kiss.

"Steve, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me run." Peter murmured softly. "I love you. More than anything. You're my anchor. I will always be right here. I swear."

Hearing the words made Steve smile and he nodded. "Peter, there are some things you should know before you say that." he explained. "For starters, my last name isn't actually Grant."

"What is it?"

"Rogers. My name is Steven Rogers." Steve began. "I'm from Brooklyn. And the reason why I used a fake name here is to stay off the radar of people I know back in New York." He watched the other male for a moment, wondering if he should say more.

Peter arched a brow, before he gave a grin. "Are you really telling me I'm dating _the_ Captain America?" he asked. "And here I thought you were just really good at holding alcohol." He leaned back. "So do your friends know you're here?"

Steve shrugged. "As far as I'm aware, no. But Stark has a nasty habit of trying to find us." He ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Peter. "That doesn't bother you?"

Peter cocked his head. "Why should it bother me? I'm a werewolf, Steve." he replied, moving to sit closer to the supersoldier. "It doesn't bother me, or scare me, or make me upset. You had every right to not tell me." he explained, leaning over to run his hand through blonde hair and resting his forehead against the other man's. "I still know you. And I still love you. Always." he promised, his lips curving into a smirk.

"I don't want you hurt if anything comes looking for me, Peter." Steve replied, his voice soft as he watched the wolf. 

"Steve, I can handle myself." Peter replied, laughing softly as he tilted his head to kiss at Steve's neck. "Wolves don't leave their mates."

Steve had tilted his head back until he heard the words, drawing back enough to look at the other male. "Mates?" he asked. "You think...I-"

"I know. And nothing can change that." Peter cut the other off, grinning before leaning in to kiss the hero. It didn't take long before he'd coaxed the slightly older male and was leaning back, Steve chasing his lips as they kissed, the feeling of dread vanishing as the familiar comfort of love washed over him and he felt the warmth of his mate's hands running along his chest.


	3. Forever Love

Steve woke to the feeling of warmth against his back. He stirred lightly, groaning. The arms around him tightened briefly. And then there were lips at the base of his throat. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really. I've been laying here for an hour or so.” Peter mused. 

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

The wolf laughed, leaning to kiss Steve again. “You don't sleep often, Steve.” Peter explained. “When you do, I can't bring myself to wake you.” Steve rolled in Peter's arms to kiss him, one hand on the other man's face. The kiss was returned, Peter pulling him closer and moaning softly. The wolf pulled back and smiled at him. “What was that for?”

“For being you.” Steve replied. “For being so...domestic.”

Peter laughed. “Come on, handsome.” he said, moving to sit up. “I'll start breakfast. And I have something for you.” 

Steve sat up as well, stretching and watching Peter slide into a pair of pajama pants, smiling at the sight. He took a moment to admire the form of his lover - his mate, Peter had said - before getting dressed himself. He tugged a pair of pajama pants and a shirt onto his body before walking out to join Peter. He took a seat at the little island, watching the wolf cook. “Last night was...intense.”

“In a good or bad way?” Peter asked, and even with his back turned, Steve could hear the smirk. 

“Good.” the Captain replied. “Very good.” He slid from his chair and walked around the island, moving to wrap his arms around his wolf. “Perfect.”

Peter smiled and tilted his head to kiss Steve's cheek. “We belong to each other now.” he replied, smiling. “Entirely mated.” He went back to making the omelettes, leaning back into the blonde. He shivered as Steve ran his hands over his back. 

“Does it always feel so good?”

Peter shrugged. “Wolves only have one mate, Steve. I know as much personally about it as you do.” he replied. “I have been told that once mated, the sensations are much stronger.”

Steve hummed and kissed at Peter's shoulder. “It seems that way.” he said. Peter seemed warmer than usual, his touch like an electric pulse. He smiled and moved to get them glasses. He shut the cabinet and reached to his left to get the door of the fridge open. He moved to grab the carton of milk when he spotted a little box on the counter. He let the carton stay in place on its shelf as he reached for the box. “Peter?”

“Hmm?” the wolf asked, pouring the mixture into the pan. 

“What's this?” Steve asked, picking up the box and showing it to the wolf. 

“I said I had something for you.” Peter said, sitting the spoon down to walk over to Steve. “Open it.” He assured, waving a hand and watching as Steve cracked it and let it pop open. Inside was a beautiful rose gold band with a solitary diamond. The gold was encased in a silver metal, and the gold portion had gentle curves carved into it. “I didn't think you would enjoy anything super sparkly. So I went with a more subtle approach.” he said, smiling as Steve's lips curved up. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Steve whispered, looking up at the wolf. “Peter-”

“Will you marry me?” Peter asked. “Before you called last night...I thought I had lost you. Being with you, Steve, it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you.”

“You would never lose me, Peter.” Steve countered, moving to pull the ring out and slide it onto his hand. It fit perfectly. “Of course I will marry you.” He smiled and laughed as Peter pulled him in for a deep, heated kiss that Steve could feel in his soul. He pulled the wolf as close against him as he could. “When?”

“I have connections. We can have the paperwork by this afternoon.” Peter said. “Be married by nightfall.” 

Steve knew they had never felt the need to rush, they had just found their way together and from there they were here. But he wanted this more than anything. He wanted to call Peter his husband as soon as possible. “Arrange it.” he said, kissing Peter. “Is there a ring for you?”

“Top right drawer. It matches yours. Except the gem is a sapphire.”

Steve smiled. “I love you, Peter Hale.”

“I love you, too, Steve.” Peter said, holding him close. “Let's eat breakfast, and then I'll make the call.” Steve released him and he went back to check the food, happy that it hadn't burned. The only thing making him happier was that Steve would be his husband by breakfast tomorrow. And nothing could take it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a sequel. Or a prequel. Maybe both? What do you guys think?


End file.
